A day time
by kmeticata
Summary: Jason Todd received a call that will probably turn his whole life in a day time. Will he be at last able to change or will he one more time push everyone aside? Can an unwanted little brother bring out the best in him...
1. Chapter 1

Jason felt how his blood was literally freezing. Or was it all in his mind, was he imagining that his whole body was stiffened. He automatically sped up trying to make himself to enjoy this long ride at least a little until he reached the bike's limits. The sudden adrenalin warmed his soul a little, but not his numb body.

Why was he out on the first place? For all Jason knew all of this could be a terribly not funny joke, but no, Jason was currently driving through a freaking deserted highway leading to God knows where, only because of the stupid phone call he received yesterday, but he remembered it like if his phone rang a minute ago.

His phone rang just once before Jason answered it. It was a private number and Jason had no clue who it might be. That's why he didn't introduce himself, he simply said ''yeah''. Not that Jason received lots of calls, he hardly led a normal life now, being Red Hood ninety per cent 24/7. Anyway after Jason picked up he received no answer as if there was no man on the other line. Jason wasn't well known with his patience abilities so without saying anything more he turned the phone off. But after he did a numerous thing without first thinking, he couldn't help but repeat everything that happened in his head. The call just couldn't been a normal mistake. Because life had taught him there were no such things as fortuitousness. Every week he had to change his phone and his number to avoid being followed, but he still always kept a phone with himself. And the call just couldn't be a freaking mistake because fuck a normal reaction from the person on the other line would be an apology or a lame excuse or something, but not a held breath and no breathing, yeah this person had held his breath because Jason didn't hear a fucking breathing! Was it possible the man calling to be from his _other_ life? But not then did Jason lose his mind. Because seconds after the call he received a SMS.

_Jason Todd, meet me at the Warehouse of Southfable tomorrow evening. _

Then did Jason lose his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already dark regardless of still being the middle of the day. The icy wind was blowing through his form making his exposed skin numb. Maybe that's one of the reasons Jason hated winters. Because you lose control of your own body.

After long hours of driving he finally arrived at the dead city and slowly took his motorcycle through the direction to an empty unlighted streets. He knew better than to use his headlights because even the Red Hood got chills from a place like this, let alone now when it was only Jason on the motor without his full equipment and he had no place for mistakes. Of course he was prepared for a possible fight but not capable to predict if there was an eventual set up and he really wasn't sure what, where and if he should be expecting one.

Jason had never been in this town before. Years ago there had been an explosion here, caused by a sick brain wanting popularity. This man killed hundreds of people but is currently safe and alive serving imprisonment for life. That Jason couldn't understand and maybe he never would… how did people like that man deserve to be left to live?

He slowed down a little more because after the incident nobody cared to renovate the city, maybe because more of half of the population had been killed that day and for the other half it must have been too traumatizing to even just carry the memory. And nowadays the road was full of pot-holes which Jason couldn't always see on time and despite luck being on his side today as the moon light found its way through the clear sky, without his Red Hood helm on he couldn't see very good through the darkness. Worst was – the full moon illuminated the city but somehow this faint light managed to give even more sinister look to the circumstances.

But watching the remains of the buildings the blood inside Jason began to boil; Jason didn't kill for fun, nobody understood that. He killed because the world needed clearing and a few were capable of doing so. He knew where the dividing line was. But the man who did this deserved nothing else but death sentence.

He finally arrived at the building that had to be the warehouse. Somehow this building was still in good repair, but visibly uninhabitable. Jason squeezed through a broken window but because of the darkness he wasn't able to see that pieces of the glass were still sticking out. He couldn't help but hiss from pain as one of the pieces cut into his jacket right into his arm. He lost balance but managed to get down on the floor as silently as possible but he was sure that whoever was awaiting him had already heard him. Enough with his surprise attack.

He didn't move, just listened. Everything was still and black. Hell he didn't see anything. And there was also this heavy smell… of gas? Was this someone going to blow him up here inside the warehouse?! Unintentionally painful memories flashed before his eyes. He was _not_ thinking about that _now_. A few deep breaths later Jason stumbled along, once again thinking clearly and determined to find who was playing around with him.

It was useless to walk around in the darkness not knowing where the threat might be, so he brought out his bright flashlight illuminating his surroundings.

He barely didn't drop his flashlight as it turned out that a boy was standing just a few meters away from him observing all his moves.

"Who are you?" asked Jason directing the light at the kid's eyes, trying to decide if he was going to play it the good or the bad guy with the boy.

The kid hid his face with his hands, blocking the light away, and taking a few steps back. The boy's back was resting on the wall when he suddenly stretched his hand and switched the light in the room on.

Jason was surprised that there was even electricity in the warehouse, but then again every big building has its own energy supply.

Jason towed the flashlight away but now on its spot in his hand was his M1911 pistol directed straight at the kids head.

"Look what, when I ask you something, I expect a short and explicit answer. And no more moving."

The kid on the other hand didn't look distressed at all that there was a gun pulled at him. Neither did it made a sigh that he heard Jason. It simply continued starring with blank expression. That made Jason lose it.

"I asked - who are you!" he hissed through gritted teeth trying to keep control over himself and not just shoot this little arrogant shit.

Just before Jason was about to leave, the kid spoke with calm soft voice:

"Tristan Haywood."


End file.
